9TV launches LIVE Caravan
August 22, 2014 "The 9TV LIVE Caravan is just one of the many big surprises that we will be bringing out this year. And this is just the first, so everyone should watch out for the others which are, of course, guaranteed to be just as much fun and grand as this one," says chairman Amb. Antionio Cabangon-Chua about their plans for 2015. Experience 9TV live as it makes another first in Philippine TV history by bringing its shows on-ground with 9TV Live: Kasama Ako Caravan. On its first stop on August 28 at the Star City grounds, starting 10 am until 12 midnight, RPN-9 will be welcoming the New Year with great festivity. What better way to welcome the New Year than to celebrate it with the newest and fastest rising TV station? As the newest treat for its televiewers, The Kasama Network RPN-9 known as 9TV brings its programs closer to Pinoy televiewers through 9TV Live: Kasama Ako Caravan. RPN-9 kicked off the caravan's year-long journey around the country on Thursday, August 28, at the Star City grounds, CCP Complex in Pasay City. Set to journey to six different destinations this year, 9TV LIVE Caravan will give away lots of prizes and will take everyone to the ultimate shaking experience as it brings your favorite 9TV shows, celebrities and stars on live tapings and on-ground interaction. Sesame Street, Batibot and Penpen de Sarapen and his friends are set to meet and greet kids and the cast of Barkada Diaries are on-hand as well to meet their fans. Anime cosplayers are also around to interact with guests. While enjoying fun games around the booths, on-stage entertainment will also be featured as RPN-9 presents popular rock bands Moonstar 88 and Sugarfree. The project, according to RPN chairman Amb. Antonio Cabangon-Chua, was developed because, "We'd like the viewers to experience 9TV live, as such the name of the caravan. People can come down here with minimal, halos walang entrance fee, if you're a student specially. We have different booths from RPN shows." RPN as 9TV aims to have six destinations for 2014, with the first ones set in key cities in Metro Manila. Inside the caravan, one can see different booths that feature each program of RPN-9. Kids will enjoy their favorite and well-loved children's educational show Batibot and Penpen de Sarapen with the gang and characters, along with Kids Weekend favorites like Sesame Street, Care Bears, Strawberry Shortcake, Beware the Batman, Young Justice, Pokemon: XY, Pop Pixie, Trollz, Ben 10: Alien Force and The Simpsons. Likewise delivering more entertainment and showcasing an abundance of the talents are Boses Tinig Pinoy, Kanta Tayo and The Price is Right winners, with the latter also holding on-ground auditions for talented aspirants. RPN president and CEO Benjamin Santos, said that 9TV LIVE Caravan is expecting to meet and greet thousands of audiences “as an expression of the station’s gratitude and thanks” to its supporters. “We are very excited about this. 9TV is very thankful for the positive reception it earns from viewers and for the very favorable ratings, keeping us at a strong number three position in Philippine TV.” Benjamin also invites and encourages everyone to look out for more exciting Kasama Network events and activities for 2014. “''9TV LIVE Caravan'' is just one of the many big surprises that we will be bringing out this year. And this is just the first, so everyone should watch out for the others which are of course, guaranteed to be just as much fun and grand as this one.” Aside from booths, games, and prizes, the caravan also featured celebrities who were seen on 9TV shows. Angeline Quinto, who is greatly identified with singing 9TV because of Superstar, started the whole-day affair. Young stars Karen Reyes, youngest multimedia actor Miguel Sarne, and newcomer Kim Gantioqui of the gag show Dobol Trobol hosted parlor games for the kids who went to the caravan. An actual audition was also held inside the caravan for the reality talent search program Boses Tinig Pinoy, which is hosted by German Moreno as Kuya Germs. Along with the judges such as John Nite, Anthony Castelo and Aileen Papin, some of the top finalists are Coleen Mangabat, Mhelrose Uy, trios of Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman, Jasmine Santos, Alex Soller, trios of Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo, Christopher Mendoza, Ian Mendoza, trios of Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca, the singing duets of Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin, and Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez. JM de Guzman of Temptation Island: Dare to Win, as well as The Price is Right star Richard Gutierrez joined the RPN celebrities in giving away raffle prizes. Bands such as Moonstar 88 and Sugarfree also performed their hit songs for the benefit of the crowd gathered at the Star City grounds. To completely welcome the new year with a bang, the newest TV station continues living up to its tagline to be called Kasama Ako! by offering viewers more exciting, alternative and star-studded programs. Mr. Antonio promised, "This year, it's gonna be as jampacked program for the year. We're gonna raise the bar in our programming as well." 9TV LIVE Caravan is made possible in cooperation with Star City, Alaska Choco, Globe, Smart, Lady’s Choice Mayonnaise, McDonalds and Extra Joss. Welcome the New Year with your new favorite TV station live, and watch out for bigger RPN shows and events that await this 2014. Kasama Ako!. NewsWatch :(Erik) And that's for news today, please send us your comments and suggestions through our E-mail address of newsproducer9@yahoo.com and the official website from 9news.ph. :(Erik) Thank you for Newswatch, i'm Erik Espina, (Cristina), i'm Cristina Peczon, (Francisco) and the business news Francisco Colayco, (Erik) Thank you for trusting for RPN and have a good night (have a great weekend).